Lucky Me!
by AmakuraMayu
Summary: It's that time again, that time that every woman has once every month, Nyuu, Nana, Mayu and Yuka have it all at the same time..poor Kouta..


**Title:** _Lucky Me!_

**Summary:** _It's that time again, that time that every woman has once every month, Nyuu, Nana, Mayu and Yuka have it all at the same time..poor Kouta.._

* * *

Kouta sighed softly as he watched the pretty view from the living room, this place was so wonderful..so peaceful..he never wanted to leave again.

"Nyuu..."

Kouta turned around, "What is it Nyuu?" he walked over to her and felt her forehead, she wasn't sick..then what was wrong?

"Nyuu!" Nyuu started sobbing and threw her arms around Kouta, "Kouta.." she whispered softly.

"Nyuu, are you sick?" he took her by the shoulders and looked at her, nothing seemed different, she looked the same as always.

But then, something caught his eye, a red stain in her pants? Was it..blood?!

"Yuka!!" Kouta screamed.

The door slammed open, Yuka stood in front of it, a deep mark of annoyance all over her face, her hair was messy, she was still wearing her PJ's and there was chocolate all around her lips, she was also holding a spoon with what seemed like chocolate icecream in it.

"WHAT?!"

Kouta pushed Nyuu behind him and took a step back, "Yuka..are you..alright?"

"FINE!!"

"Um..there's something wrong with Nyuu.."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT?!"

Kouta took another step back, "Uh..nothing..sorry to bother you."

Yuka seemed even angrier now, she walked out of the room again and slammed the door so sickening hard that a piece of wall fell down on the ground.

"Kouta.." Nyuu whispered again.

"It's okay Nyuu, I'll ask Nana for help."

"Kouta, hug!" Nyuu demanded.

"Wha..?" Kouta couldn't understand why she wanted a hug right now..but decided it was best to just give her what she wanted.

Nyuu smiled happily after the hug, Kouta shrugged and walked towards Nana's room.

It was awfully silent in the room, Nana was still lying in her bed, she was awake though..Kouta could hear her sulking.

"Nana, there's something wrong with Nyuu, can you help?"

"What's the point..?" Nana asked sadly.

"Huh?" Kouta raised an eyebrow.

"What's the point in doing _anything_? We're all just gonna die a horrible death anyway!" Nana wailed.

"What?!" Kouta ran over to her and stared at her for a second, her eyes were all red and puffy and her lower lip was trembling slightly.

"Nana, are you alright?"

"I want my papa!!" Nana wailed again, grabbing her pillow and hugging it.

"Your pa-"

"PAPA!!!"

Kouta covered his ears and grabbed Nyuu's wrist, dragging her out of the room.

"I wonder what's going on today.." Kouta whispered to himself.

"Kouta.."

"What is it Nyuu?" Kouta sighed.

"Kouta, play game."

"A game?" Kouta asked, he had never seen Nyuu like this..sure, she had always been needy, but never _this _needy.

"Kouta, game!" Nyuu called as she dragged him with her and held a board game up as they entered the living room.

Kouta sighed and shook his head, "Not now Nyuu, I have to ask someone for help..maybe later.."

Nyuu's eyes became watery and her lip started trembling, "Kouta doesn't like Nyuu!" she called as she dropped the board game and sat down on her knees, "Kouta hates Nyuu.."

Kouta sat down beside her and hugged her, "I don't hate you Nyuu, but I have to fix you..you're bleeding, I need to stop it."

Nyuu face lightened up and she threw her arms around him again, "Nyuu!"

When Kouta tried to stand up, Nyuu wouldn't let him..she reached for the board game again.

"No Nyuu, later."

Nyuu's eyes became wet again..

Kouta sighed, "Alright.."

---

Two hours later, the game was finished..finally..now he could find Mayu and tell her about Nyuu's...bleeding problem.

Kouta stood up and walked out of the room, closely followed by Nyuu, who was smiling happily, despite the growing blood stain in her pants.

"Mayu!" Kouta called as Mayu walked into her room.

Mayu turned around, "What is it?"

Kouta smiled, good..at least there was one girl who acted normal.

"There's something wrong with Nyuu." he said as he pointed at the bloodstain.

Mayu looked down at it and nodded, "It's nothing serious, I'll fix it." she said as she took Nyuu's hand, "Come on Nyuu."

Kouta blinked for a second, why was Mayu taking Nyuu to the bathroom?

He followed after them, his mouth dropped open when he entered the bathroom.

Mayu had taken Nyuu's pants _and_ underpants off, both of them were stained by blood, and Mayu was holding a strange..thing in one hand, while her other was on Nyuu's leg..

"What are you doing?!" Kouta shrieked at the sight of the half naked Nyuu.

"I'm helping her." Mayu blinked, what was _his_ problem?

"What's..that?" Kouta asked, pointing at the thing in Mayu's hand.

Mayu looked at it, "It's a menstrual pad." she stated calmly, "A menstrual pad is worn during a woman's period to absorb her menstrual flow."

Kouta's mouth dropped open..she said it so calmly!

"A..woman's period..?"

"Yes, Nyuu is having her period, that's why she's bleeding." Mayu said calmly as she put the pad in a clean underpants and lifting it up Nyuu's legs, "There." Nyuu blinked, she didn't know what was going on.

"Nyuu's having her period?" Kouta asked, hey! He didn't know anything about these things.

"Didn't I just tell you that?!" Mayu stood up and gave him an evil glare, "Yes, she's having her damn period! Is that clear enough?!" she threw the bloodstained underpants and pants in the washing machine before storming off.

Kouta blinked, what was that all about? One moment, she's normal, the next, she freaks out.

"Aw well.." Kouta looked at Nyuu who was smiling again.

"Lets go out for a walk."

Nyuu nodded and hugged him again, "Kouta!"

Kouta smiled, until..

---

"DAMNIT!!" Yuka screamed as she pushed the buttons on the remote _way_ too hard.

"CHANGE THE DAMN CHANNEL!!"

Kouta silently walked in, it looked like the remote was broken..he..might've dropped it before..

"Nyuu?" Nyuu stepped into the room and sat in front of the TV, watching the program that was on.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!" Yuka screamed at Nyuu, as she threw the remote at the wall, it smashed into a thousand pieces.

Nyuu's lip trembled again, she stood up and ran up to Kouta, "Kouta!" she wailed.

Yuka turned around, "WHO...BROKE...THE DAMN...REMOTE?!"

Kouta stepped back, "I didn't drop it on purpose..I swear!"

Yuka narrowed her eyes, "so it was you.." she hissed.

Kouta's eyes widened as Yuka charged at him, he quickly grabbed Nyuu's arm and pulled her out of the room, quickly slamming the door.

Sadly..the door slammed in Yuka's face..which...didn't do her mood any good..

"KOUTA!!!" She screamed as she banged on the door, "HEY!!"

Kouta ran away from the door and sat in the dining room.

He sighed deeply, until he saw Nana, with a phone in her hand.

"Papa.." she sobbed softly as she spoke into the phone.

"May I take your order please?" the voice at the other side said friendly.

"I want my papa!"

"Um, do you want potatoes with that..?"

Kouta ran up to Nana and snatched the phone out of her hand, "Sorry about that!"

"That'll be thirteen dollars and twenty ce-"

Nana looked up at him, "Meany!" she screamed hitting his chest like a little girl before running out of the room.

---

That night, Mayu had cooked, she didn't look angry anymore.

Nyuu was sitting in Kouta's lap..she refused to eat if she couldn't sit there, she was soundlessly eating her food.

Nana was still sobbing, she hadn't even touched her spoon yet.

Kouta looked at Yuka, then at Mayu, and then at his plate, he silently lifted the spoon up to his lips and began eating.

"THIS IS SHIT!" Yuka screamed as she threw the spoon on the table, "ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME SICKER THEN I ALREADY AM?!"

Kouta almost choked in his own spoon, Nyuu blinked a few times, while the spoon was still hanging in her mouth, Nana was sobbing even harder, and Mayu's lip began to tremble.

"You..." Mayu started, "You..never apreciate me!" she stood up and Kouta noticed that her eyes were wet, "I do everything for you..and I never get a 'thank you' or a 'good job Mayu' you always ignore me!"

Yuka was still scraping the remaining parts of food from her tongue with a disgusted face, Nana was hugging Mayu as both the girls were sobbing, Nyuu was tugging on Kouta's shirt, asking him for a hug again, and Kouta looked down at the chore list.

"Clean the garbage.." he stood up and put Nyuu down, she sighed softly, "Kouta.." she began again, but Kouta decided to just do his chores now.

After a while, he got to the last room, the bathroom.

He slowly reached for the lid of the garbage bin and widened his eyes.

It was litteraly _stuffed_ with menstrual pads and 'tampons' as the box they were in called them.

And he got to clean them...

Kouta closed his eyes, "Lucky me!"

* * *

_Well, that's the end! _

_Just to clear things up, in case it wasn't deadly obvious.._

_Yuka gets extremely mad when she's having her period, Nana gets extremely depressed, Nyuu gets extremely needy, and Mayu has extreme mood swings._

_This is a oneshot btw._

_Please review and tell me what you think:)_

_And be honest about it:P_

_---Only read on if you are like that one reviewer, and you think this was sexist---_

_Okay, looks like there are people who actually think this is a serious fic. Oo_

_First, I didn't write this to insult women, I'd be insulting myself, I only wrote this because I thought it was funny. (Apparently, I wasn't the only one, if I can believe my reviewers)_

_Second, if you actually freak out over a story like this, seriously, get over it, it's not like someone spit you in the eye and told you women were worthless._

_Anyways, since there was someone who thought this was sexist, I, hereby, apologise, or something..whatever.._

_And now, I don't want ANY annoying person going around 'OMG OMG, thatz not how all womans act, sexist pig!!!!1!!' OKAY?_

_Geez, it's only fanfiction people...if you can't stand it, don't read it, no one's making you._


End file.
